Users in an enterprise environment and elsewhere commonly hold teleconferences and online meetings with other users. These are typically scheduled in advance by a calendar invitation sent by email to invited participants.
The meeting organizer can provide files as attachments to the calendar invite for use in the meeting. However, because meetings are often scheduled well in advance, the user can have difficulty finding the attachments in the email inbox and might not even realize the attachments are available.
Current technology offers little assistance to the user in this regard. Instead, it is up to the user to find the calendar invite, open it, and then locate files within the invite. This can be inefficient. The inefficiencies are exacerbated on a mobile user device where screen space is limited. Opening multiple applications, including email, to search for relevant content items can be unwieldy. Even if a user locates a first content item in a calendar invite, they might need to navigate away from the calendar invite to find a second content item in a folder or other application. The first content item might no longer be easily retrievable once the user switches to other applications to retrieve a second content item. Consequently, using a mobile user device to participate in the meeting can involve difficult workflow.
For at least these reasons, a need exists for systems for content recommendation based on a meeting invite.